Larry's Birthday Revised
by Kenja Gen
Summary: If you have never seen kim possible lose, check this out. She not only losses to the puma but she losses her battlesuit to Dr. Dementor.


Larry's Birthday Revised

When Kim gets a call from her Kimunicator. Kim says: Whats Up Wade , Wade Says: Hey Kim it's a battle suit mission. Kim Says: I hurry up and get ron. As Kim opens Kim's battle suit, when she puts on here battle suit. Man the suit starting to get really tight. She calls Wade, Wade is there any way to lossen up by battlesuit. Ummmmm….. maybe take off your mission clothes and put on the battle suit. She gives it a try Wade, this isn't working. Wade Says: You know what I will do if you get this done, I will get you a new underwear accessories. Kim Says: Man that's good. Wade Says: Just make sure no one gets to your battle suit zipper. Soon, Kim takes straight off to her car. She jets out and stops to pick up Ron. Wade sends the location to Kim Car. Kim Says: Man after this mission I am definitely getting the accessories.

Once they both arrive. Kim Says: Ahhh, that's suit is tight, then she sees the tiger

Old Lady: Can you get my pet off the tree?

Ron: Were gonna need a boat, and a lot of water

Kim: Is that a tiger

Old Lady: It's a Puma

Kim: She shoot her grappling hook up to the tree. Ouch this suit is really hurting me.

Kim: Nice Kitty, Nice Sassy then she gets scratched, and her battle suit heals it back. Then she jumps and her suit bits her. "Ahhh, this thing is a pain"

Soon the puma jumps to Ron.

Old Lady: Sassy, didn't likemen

Ron: I am not a man, there was a mix up at my barmitsfa

The Puma jumps at him, then Kim Jumps out of the tree but here hands didn't activate her force field.

The Puma started tearing into her battle suit. Then, the Puma accidently pulled up Kim's battlesuit zipper.

Soon, enter the scene Dr. Dementor. How do I get that stupid little girls battle suit? Then, he hears the rumbling in the park. "Hey that's kim possible, wait what is that he pulls out his binoculars, and said is that a zipper. Then Looks a little closer, yes it is but with all the fighting he couldn't see where it is?

Kim: Ahhhhhh, he's getting in, soon the tiger hit the unlock button on kim possible belt. Ahhhh!!! What's happening? I don't have super powers. So she pushes off the Puma, with her arms and legs and rushes to the bathroom.

Ron: Wow, Kim that's how you look with the white suit on only.

Kim: Where, Where, Where is a bathroom?

Dr. Dementor: Where is she going and quicky catches up to her trail?

Soon, Kim finds a phone booth, and locks it looks out to see it she was being followed, she didn't see anyone.

Dr. Dementor: Goes up on a hill, hiding behind and saw here changing. " There it is there the zipper in the front. I feel stupid not to look for the zipper, it doesn't just pop on her" He pulls out his camera and takes pictures. "Yes, I have the key to her downfall".

Kim: Ahh I'm hurt bad, she calls wade You owe me big, not only new accessories, but new mission outfit.

Wade: Sorry, kim should I send the clothes now?

Kim: Yea, then it shows up inside the phone. She opens it up an puts on her mission clothes. Ok, all beter, then she walks back to her car and meets ron

Ron: Baby, are you ok?

Kim: Yea, hey I'm goanna drop you off and I am going to club banana for the rest of my mission clothes. She's drives all the way to the mall. Hey Monic, I need the most flexible bras and Underwear.

Monic: Girl, that's gonna run you a pretty penny.

Kim: Now worries, wade paying.

Monic: Go change I bring in the bra.

Kim Goes in the dressing room, and pulls out her battle suit. Then, Monic gives her the best bra Club Banana.

Kim: It feels good, let me put on my battle suit. Ahhhhh, it feels nice I can fight villains in this for sure. Hey Monic do you have any thing that is two-in-one.

Monic: Ya, and its strapless.

Kim: Puts, it on yes this is gonna work. Then She puts on her battlesuit, yep I like it. I will get this one.

Skipping Parts of the episode

The kimmunicator starts ringing.

Wade: Hey Kim put on your battle suit, we just spotted were Dr. Dementor is

Kim: Nobody is goanna beat me this time. I am unstoppable. She starts zipping up. Feels good, I am so glad wade let me change accessories

Kim calls Ron: Honey, we got to head out to Dr. Dementors.

Ron: I'll meet you there.

They both get to the mountain

Ron: Hey Kim you look better

Kim: Its all thanks to Wade. Ok before we go in there I got my battle suit under my mission clothes so if he doesn't catch don't blurt it out

Ron: Ok, I got your back

As soon, as they walk in they are instantly captured.

Dr. Dementor: Ah, Kim Possible I suppose your goanna stop me with your battle suit.

Kim: I got a surprise.

: I know someone is wearing the battle suit. I have a detector for the suit.

Kim: I don't know what your talking about

Ron: I don't either.

Dr. Dementor puts chained them to a metal bar, and raised them up

Until, I find who has it your going for a swim in acid. Bye Bye.

Kim: He's an idiot, he couldn't see my blue strips through my clothes. Good thing I changed my mission threads to something less transparent. I'm goanna get us down.

Kim activates his force field and breaks the chains and protects herself from the acid.

Kim: Ahh, it feels good breaking out of those clothes

Ron: Looking Good Kim, Not like yesterday

Kim: Don't remind me

They both go looking for Larry

They find there way into another large room and duck behind a wall.

Kim: There's Larry

Soon, the wall locks up Kim and Ron's hands and feet.

Kim: We fell right in his plan

Dr. Dementor: I also know something about you too.

He walks over and clicks on the middle and turns off the battle suit powers

Kim: How did you find that out?

: I got it when I was just strolling through the park, so what do you wanna do give me your battle suit or I keep Larry.

Kim: Ok, I will give you my suit.

Dr. Dementor unzips the suit

Kim: How did you know that was there?

Dr. Dementor: I also just picked up that too.

Kim: Ok, my suit is off. What, my shield broke my clothes

Dr. Dementor: Well, I goanna leave, you could have Larry back.

Larry: Cousin what they do to you?

Kim: They stole my battle suit.

Larry: What are you goanna do?

Kim: I'm getting it back

Now Dr. Dementor got his hand on Kim Possible suit.

Dr. Dementor: Finally I have Kim Possible Battle suit. It doesn't fit too well.

He tried out all the features, I could make a better Battle Suit.

He goes on Zbay and put it for sale

See Who wins the Battle Suit on Zbay

Watch for Part 2.


End file.
